goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Roll Light moves to Lucina's castle/Tickle time for Roll Light
Characters: *U.S. Government Agents *Roll Light *Inigo *Lucina *Bing Bong *Reggie *Classified *Sharptooth *Chanticleer *Aslan *Fievel *Cyber Woo *Ray the Firefly Transcript Part 1: Roll Light moves to Lucina's Castle *(April 5th, 2018. 4:00 PM) *Roll Light: Man! I can't believe my old Mom along with Maria Posada died after they got attacked by Geon from his biting. That means I'm going to move to Lucina's castle. *(Roll Light picks up the phone) *Roll Light: Hello, is this Lucina? *Lucina: (on the phone) Yes! *Roll Light: Can I please live at your castle? Also, can you sort out my new room at your castle? *Lucina: (on the phone) Sure! *Roll Light: (in M. Bison's voice) Yes, yes! (normal voice) See you there. Bye! *U.S. Government Agent: Roll Light, it's time for you to leave your house. I'm going to set this house on fire after I pour some gasoline in there. *(Roll Light hangs up) *Roll Light (walking away) I'd better start packing. *(After Roll Light finished packing her stuff) *(Roll Light walking away from Annet Myer's house) *Roll Light: Goodbye, old home! *U.S. Government Agent then destroys Annet Myer's old home by burning it down with a match of fire followed by gasoline. Once the house is destroyed, The U.S. Government Agent puts out the fire with a fire blanket and leaves *(Cut to: Roll Light arriving at Lucina's castle) *Roll Light: Hello, new home! *(Roll Light knocks on the door. Inigo and Lucina walk out) *Inigo: You made it Roll Light! *Lucina: I agree with Inigo, and my friends are coming to see you as well. *(Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Cyber Woo, Fievel, and Ray the Firefly appear) *Chanticleer: (In his film voice) Cock-a-doooo-doodle-doodle-dooo-dooo! *Roll Light: Boys! *(Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Cyber Woo, Fievel, and Ray the Firefly and hug Roll Light causing her to fall over) *Lucina: Awww, they are happy to see you, that's why the come and hug you after knocking you over. *Bing Bong: *Reggie: *Classified: *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Fievel: *Cyber Woo: *Ray: *Roll Light: *Inigo: Hey Roll Light, before you see your new room. Have your friends show you around while I make something for dinner that you and the boys can eat. *Roll Light: Sounds good to me. *Inigo: Boys, show Roll Light the rooms of this castle. *Fievel: You're on Inigo, come on Roll Light follow us! *(Cut to: The Bathroom) *Chanticleer: This is the bathroom, there's a toilet, sink with your toothpaste and toothbrush, and bath tub that you can use. *Roll Light: Wow, I like this bath. *Fievel: This tub looks way bigger than your old one. *Cyber Woo: There's another room that has some games, let me show you the game room. *(Cut to: The Arcade room) *Sharptooth: This is the arcade room where you can play different games. Some games are set to free play such as The King Of The Monsters. *Roll: Wow, this almost feels like a night club. *Classified: There's lots of games in this big room you can choose from. *Bing Bong: Such as my favorite, whack a munch. *(Bing Bong plays Whack a Munch arcade after inserting a coin into the machine. He won some tickets after he finished the game) *Reggie: Some games can have you win tickets for prizes you can spend them with. *Ray: *Chanticleer: *Fievel: *Sharptooth: *Cyber Woo: *Classified: *Bing Bong: How about we play some arcade games? *Roll: Sounds good to me. *(Roll Light and her friends play various Arcade games) *(Cut to: The Mess hall) *Lucina: Roll Light dinner is ready! *Roll Light: OK Mom. I'm coming. *(Roll Light and her friends appear) *Inigo: I've made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner and banana cream pie for dessert. *Roll Light: (In Peri's voice) Yay, violence! *(Cut to: Roll Light and her friends eating) *Roll Light: *Munch, munch, slurp* *Bing Bong: *Crunch munch, chomp, chomp, gobble, gulp* *Reggie: *Chew, chew, snuffle, slurp* *Classified: *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Fievel: *Cyber Woo: *Ray: * * * * * * * Part 2: Roll Light and her friends play in the bath *(5:00 PM) *(We see Roll Light in her swimsuit as she jumps into the water after she finished brushing her teeth) *Roll: This water feels great. *(Bing Bong comes out of the water) *Bing Bong: It sure is Roll, this tub looks bigger than your old one. *(Bing Bong squirts water from his nose to soak Reggie and Roll) *Reggie: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Playing in the bath is fun. *Roll Light: I agree with you. *Sharptooth: *Ray: Roll, you want to make the bath more fun? *Roll: Yes. *(Ray the Firefly turns on the neon lights after turning off the big light) *Roll: Wow, now it looks more to like a pool party. *(Chanticleer washes Roll Light's hair) *Chanticleer: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Finale: Roll Light's nail treatment/Tickle time for Roll Light/Bedtime foot massage for Roll Light *(6:00 PM) *(Cut to: Lucina, Roll Light and her friends in Roll Light's new room) *Bing Bong: Roll Light, this is your new room. *Roll Light: Wow, this room is bigger than the one in my old house. *(Roll Light unpacks her stuff, sets her stuff into her new room and changes into her pajamas) *Reggie: Now lie down on your new bed. *Roll Light: Why should I? *Reggie: To make you feel comfortable. *(Roll Light lies down onto her new bed) *Roll Light: Wow, this bed doesn't feel too bad. This new bed feels soft and better than my old bed. Now what are you doing to do? *Classified: I'll take your slippers off. *(Classified removes Roll Light's slippers exposing her soft size 5 human feet she had long unkempted toenails with no polish applied but her toes were cutely round and bubbly. Despite being half-robot, there wasn’t a single wire in her body which lent to her having the appearance of a mere 10-year-old child. Roll's cute toes wiggled for air when her slippers got removed) *Classified: Wow! I like your feet! They're so cute and adorable. *Roll Light: My feet? Um, hee hee, thanks. Annet Myer tickles my feet a lot and me and Casey Kelp like to go into tickle fights. *Sharptooth: Pretty much. *(Roll Light gets Azura's nail makeover out) *Roll Light: Can you treat my nails and paint them? *(Roll Light wiggles her toes in front of her friends) *Aslan: Yes before we tickle you, we'll make your cute feet even cuter. *(Fievel gets the nail clippers out) *Fievel: First, I'll trim your nails. *(Fievel trims Roll Light's nails) *Cyber Woo: Next, filing down your nails. *(Cyber Woo files down Roll Light's nails) *Reggie: Lastly, before we tickle you. I'll paint your nails. But first, I need to put cotton balls in between your toes. *(Reggie sticks the cotton balls between Roll Light's toes. Lucina then gets the nail polish out) *Lucina: Now, which color should I use to paint your nails? Purple (Poison), Pink (Light), Yellow (Earth), Blue (Water), Green (Plant), or Red (Fire)? *Roll: Um, maybe a red color might work. *Lucina: OK, let me put away the other polish colors. *(Lucina puts away the other nail polish colors and saves the red nail polish. Lucina then paints Roll Light's fingernails) *Reggie: Guys, can you go find something with me to sort her out? *Sharptooth: Yes. *(Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Fievel, Cyber Woo, and Ray the Firefly leave to find something) *(Cut to: Lucina painting Roll Light's toenails. Roll Light's big toe twitches when the polish touched her nail plate which caused Roll Light to giggle cutely) *Lucina: Roll Light, does it tickle a bit? *Roll: Yes, I put lotion on my feet to make them soft. *Lucina: *Lucina finishes painting Roll Light's toenails and Roll Light's fingernails and toenails are dry. Roll Light wiggles her red painted toes and spreads them *Lucina: Awww, your toes look very cute when they wiggle and spread out. *Roll Light: Thanks. *Lucina: Now I'll give you a nice touch. *(Lucina touches Roll Light's feet and toes) *Nowi: (Laughs in her game voice) *Geon: Wow, you look very cute. Your feet and toes are so soft, your very ticklish I've ever seen. *(Roll Light's friends walk in carrying Loftwing feathers) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Longest Videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos